Hot and Dangerous
by spoby17
Summary: The girls and guys are heading to Hawaii for the summer. It's Alicia's bday, and that could cause all sorts of drama. You think that they would get a break from that during the summer? Not this time. RATE AND REVIEW! Nice comments only please!
1. Character Introductions

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

Massie- Is so done with Derrick. She has her eye on someone else. Too bad taking him would mean risking a friendship. Is it all worth it? Or is it just to make Derrick jealous?

Kristen- Her dad got offered a new, well paid job. As a welcome gift they give him 10 free tickets to Hawaii. And since Leesh's bday is soon, Kristen's dad gives it to her and all her girlfriends and guy friend's! Plus, Kemp will be there too! And that's the one she loves, right?

Dylan- Is madly in love with one of her best friend's boyfriend. And in Hawaii, when she gets caught red-handed, she's screwed. And what about Plovert?

Alicia- Feels like Josh is not very interested in her anymore. When she finds out who the girl is he has been seeing, she will pull her hair out.

Claire- Is very bored with her flawless life. She is happily dating Cam and will never cheat on him…or will she?

**Sounds interesting? I will try to update my story later today, but I have a soccer tournament right now. Wish me luck! **


	2. Making Plans and Feeling Guilty

**The Block Estate **

**Massie's Room**

**Wednesday, June 25****th**

**8:10 PM**

**Massiekur: **Heyy

**Sexysportsbabe: **Hey Mass!Guess what? Requesting 500 gossip points!

**Massiekur: **SPILL.

**Sexysportsbabe: **Well…my dad got offered a new job… and they gave him 10 free tickets to Hawaii…and Leesh's bday is coming up…

**Massiekur: **AND WE TAKE MY PRIVATE JET AND THE REST OF THE GIRLS AND GUYS BECAUSE THERE ARE 10 OF US! EHMAGAWD x10!

**Sexysportsbabe: **Yaaa! So, Leesh's bday is on June 31st, so we will leave on the 28th and come back on the 14th of August.

**Massiekur: **Perf! I texted the girls, not including Leesh, and they can all come! I can come too. Oh… and I think all the guys can come…

I just need a reply from Cam…

Yep! All the guys can come! Ugh sadly, Derrick has to come.

And I already talked to Leesh's mom.

**Sexysportsbabe: **Yeah! I can't believe my mom is letting me go! I'm so excited! Ugh I gtg! ILY!

_Sexysportsbabe has signed off. _

**Massiekur: **Hey Leesh!

**Holagurrl: **Hey Mass!

**Massiekur: **I have bad news :(

**Holagurrl: **Ehmagawd what it is?

**Massiekur: **Well all of our parents talked…and they are sending us to Texas for the summer!

**Holagurrl: **WHAT? You must be kidding me.

**Massiekur: **Yeah I know. They think it will "educate" us? Well your mom obviously knows, and I have to go! Shopping tomorrow chica?

**Holagurrl: **Yeah sure! Maybe it will help my bad mood because of texas! And being there for my birthday! So not cool. Say 9ish?

**Massiekur: **Sure. I will have Issac pick you up. It will just be us two because, Claire is with Cam, Kristen is playing soccer, and Dylan…I have no idea. Well ttyl! ILY!

_Massiekur has signed off. _

_Holagurrl has signed off. _

Massie sighed. She wondered how she had been able to pull off that stupid Texas excuse. But she is Massie Block. She could do anything. Everything except, apparently, not being able to get her friends to tell her what they are doing. What was Dylan doing? She NEVER passed up shopping. She loved it almost as much Alicia. Maybe she could call her.

_Last Friday night, _

_yeah we danced on tabletops_

_and we took too many shots_

_think we kissed but I forgo-_

"Hello?"

"Hey Dyl!"

"Hey Mass, what's up?"

"I forgot what you told me before but, can you go shopping tomorrow with Leesh and I?"

"Shopping? Your going shopping?"

"Is that a problem?"

"No, of course not. Um, when are you going?"

"Around 5ish."

"Oh, okay. Look, Mass I got to go. Sorry! Bye!"

"Hello? Josh is that you?"

"Yeah! Hey Dylie Willie what's up?"

" Nothing. Just talking to Mass."

"We still going to the mall tomorrow together?"

"Yeah totally! We have to be careful though. Alicia and Massie will be there tomorrow. But Massie said they aren't going until 5ish. We are going at 9. Good thing."

"Yeah. I have been thinking of breaking up with Alicia, any day now. but, every time I try she always brings something else up. Gosh, she is so annoying."

"Same with me and Plovert. Maybe Plovert and Alicia should hook up. I feel bad though. Alicia is my best friend in the whole world. I've always liked you, but then she kinda "called" you."

"If anyone is being a bad friend it is her. She should let you date whoever you want to date. She should care about your opinion."

"Yeah that's true. YEAH MOM? UGH FINE. Joshie I got to go. I'll see you tomorrow! Love you!

"Love you too Dylie!

Dylan put the phone down and plopped down on her bed. She felt horrible about Alicia, but maybe Josh was right. Alicia should've asked her who she really liked. Dylan wondered if Alicia would ever find out. No, she won't. Alicia would never suspect a thing.

**The Block Estate**

**Claire's Room**

**Wednesday, June 25****th**

**9:35**

Claire was watching TV. She couldn't wait until tomorrow when she got to hang with Cam. She loved Cam so much. She wished they would always be together and-

_PING!_

**Shortz4life: **Hey Claire. I had a question.

**Clairebear: **Um hi, Derrick.

**Shortz4life: **I was wondering if maybe you wanted to mall together tomorrow. Maybe at around 9ish? I won't tell Cam…and it's just as friends…

Claire was thinking. Well, it wouldn't hurt. Derrick even said they would be going just as friends. And she wasn't hanging with Cam until the afternoon…

**Clairebear: **Well, okay. Sure. Pick me up at 9. And come around the back. Just to make sure Massie doesn't see you.

**Shortz4life: **Okey Dokey! Whatever you say. See you tomorrow.

_Shortz4life has signed off._

For some reason, Claire was really excited for tomorrow. And it wasn't because of Cam anymore.

**Like it? Hate it? Rate and Review!**


	3. Mishap at the Mall

**Hey guys! Check out my poll! I worked really hard on this chapter, so I hope you like it! BTW the packing list can get a little boring to read, so you can skip reading that.**

**The Westchester Mall**

**The Food Court**

**Thursday, June 26****th**

**11:16 AM**

Massie and Alicia we having starbucks. They were both having vanilla lattes. They were both talking when Massie spotted something.

"Hey Leesh! Isn't that Josh?"

"Oh yeah that is. And he's with-A GIRL!" Alisha screeched.

"Ehmagawd! Let's go over there right now and give him a piece of your mind!"

"Um Josh! Massie and Alicia are coming! I can see them from my mirror! Let's run!" Dylan stated.

Dylan and Josh ran all the way to the parking lot and jumped in Josh's car, and ducked. They saw Massie come out looking for them. But she didn't see them.

"Josh." Dylan whispered.

"I thought you said they weren't coming until 5!"

"That's what Massie said."

"Are you sure she didn't say...um I don't know, what rhymes with 5? 9!"

"Oops."

"Yeah oops. Your lucky they only saw the back of you. But redheads are rare you know. Well, that's why I love you. You are so unique."

"Awww!"

Josh leaned in, and then Dylan leaned in. And then their lips met.

**The Westchester Mall**

**The Photo Booth**

**Thursday June 26****th**

**11:53 AM**

Claire and Derrick were having so much fun. They were laughing and talking and now they decided to go in the photo booth. Derrick pressed the button and begged Claire to show her face. Claire loved pictures, but she really didn't want to show her face. So she let her beautiful blonde hair take the picture. They took a few of Derrick smiling with Claire's face the other way, and they took a few of them hugging, yet Claire's face was still not showing. She was nestling her head in Derrick's neck.

"Aw Claire! Your face is not going to show in any of the pictures! Oh well. I will still cherish them forever!"

"Awww thanks!"

They decided to stay in the booth a few more minutes. And then they kissed.

"Oooo Leesh! Let's go in the photo booth!"

"Okay! My hair looks great today!"

"Oh, looks like someone is in there. Let's just wait. Oh look here are their pics. Aww what a cute couple. Wait- that's Derrick! And some blondey! Ehmagawd! Leesh lets hide behind the booth and see who comes out with Derrick!"

"Okay."

"Look! They are coming out! Shoot I can't see that girls face! Come on!"

"Um Mass. They are gone."

"WHAT? Ugh! Let's just go home to my place."

**The Harrington Estate**

**Derrick's Room**

**Thursday, June 26****th**

**1:36**

"I am so going to beat you!" Claire declared.

"No way. I am Mario Kart master!" Derrick shot back.

"YAY! FIRST PLACE! GO TOAD!" Claire exclaimed.

"Derrick I have had so much fun today! But, I have to go! It is almost 2. I promised Cam I would meet him at my place. I am so sorry."

"Awww! I will miss you."

"Yeah we should definitely get together again. And in Hawaii we will sneak out together! Bye!"

They kissed goodbye and Claire left.

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's Room**

**Thursday, June 26****th**

**8:46 PM**

Massie was so confused. Who was that girl with Josh? And more importantly, who was that girl with Derrick? It's not that she was jealous, but, she felt left out. She needed a boyfriend. But right now she had to focus on other things, like Hawaii.

**To: Pretty Committee**

**From: Massie Block**

Hey guys! Okay well as you guys know we are leaving for um Texas, on Saturday. So tomorrow when you guys come over for our sleepover, bring your stuff. Here's a list of stuff to bring:

**CONFIDENTIAL**

**THE PRETTY COMMITTEE'S MASTER PACKING LIST**

**TEXAS**

**OUTERWEAR**

Shortsleeved jackets

light jackets (for the night)

one warm jacket just in case

**FOOTWEAR**

Flip flops

Sandals

Flats

Sneakers (only vans!)

NO KEDS (although I haven't seen Claire wear those in a while )

**TOPS**

C&C tank tops

CUTE shirts

sexy tank tops and halters

cute dresses for the night

cute day dresses

**BOTTOMS**

mini skirts

short shorts

tights

dark wash Bermudas

**SLEEPWEAR**

camis and boy shorts.

**JEWELRY**

diamond studs

gold hoops

rings

watches

bangles

**TECHNOLOGY**

Cell phones

cameras

video cameras

iPods

anything else except for game boys

BRING CHARGERS!

**UNDERWEAR**

Socks

Bras

Underwear

Swimsuits!

**COSMETICS**

face soap

body soap

deodorant

moisturizer

powder

razor, shaving cream

perfume

q-tips

makeup remover

toothbrush

floss

toothpaste

mouthwash

tweezers

mascara, eye shadow, eyeliner

zit cream

cover-up

nail polish, remover

nail file

blush, lip balm, lip stick, lip gloss

shampoo

conditioner

straightening iron

curling iron

brush, comb

hair dryer

**OTHER**

magazines

gum

blindfolds

bath or sleeping robe

slippers

shower cap

hair clips or hair bands

Massie yawned. She hit send, and did one more thing before bed.

**MASSIE BLOCK'S CURRENT STATE OF THE UNION**

**IN OUT**

Texas Westchester

Derrick and blonde Derrick and Massie

Shopping trips at 5 Shopping trips at 9

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? RATE AND REVIEW!  
**


	4. Author's Note! Pleasee Read!

**Oh my gosh! Guys you have to help me! What is Massie's maid's name? I need to know for Chapter 3 or 4 or whatever! Please help!**


	5. Secrets spilled! Almost!

**The Block Estate**

**GLU Headquarters**

**Friday, June 27****th**

**6:57 PM**

"Inez, can you please bring up a bowl of gummies, popcorn, chips, energy bars, and some vitamin water?"

"Okay Massie."

"Thanks!"

Massie laid out five sleeping bags. She felt a shiver trickle through her body. Tomorrow was her first boy-girl trip. And it was to Hawaii! She couldn't keep her mind off Derrington though. She needed to find out who that girl was! And she needed to find a new HART ASAP.

_Ding-Dong_

"Massie, Claire and Dylan are at the door." spoke Inez.

"Send them in here!" Massie spoke into the intercom.

"Hey Dyl! Hey Kuh-Laire!" Massie said excitedly.

"Woah Mass. What's up with you?" Dylan asked.

"Oh nothing, just excited for Hawa-"

_Ding-Dong_

After a few moments of silence, Alicia and Kristen burst through the door.

"REQUESTING 1000 GOSSIP POINTS!" Leesh exclaimed.

"Ehmagawd no way! I was going to tell everyone when they got here. And I already know anyways, so I am not giving you points!"

"Ugh, so not fair! This involves my boyfriend!" Leesh spoke.

"MINE TOO!" Massie fought.

"YOUR EX, YEAH." Alicia shot back.

"Whatevs. Anyways, Leesh and I were at the mall yesterday. We got such a cute wardrobe for Ha- I mean Texas. That's not the point. The point is that we saw Josh with another girl. A red-head to be specific. And that's not the biggest problem. We saw-"

"ARE YOU KIDDING? THAT IS THE BIGGEST PROBLEM." Leesh exploded.

"Do not interrupt Leesh. So anyways, we saw Derrick and this blonde!"

"Ehmagawd. I can't believe Josh is cheating on you Leesh. And I can't believe Derrick has already moved on! Not cool." Kristen spat.

"_Crap. They are on to me. What should I do? Stop seeing Derrick? I can't face Massie's wrath. What a horrible friend I am. I can't believe myself. And imagine how Cam would fe-"_

"KUH-LAIRE!" Massie shouted.

"Oh what? Sorry. I was just thinking about how excited I was for Texas, with um _Cam." _Claire feebly spoke.

"Dyl, your awfully quiet. What's up with you?" Massie questioned suspiciously.

"Oh I just don't feel so good." Dylan said.

"Fine. Go lie down. What is up with everyone? Are Kris, Leesh, and I the only ones with our minds on the crisis!"

"Sorry Mass, I just had my mind on other things." Claire replied.

"Like what? Things more important than this hideous blonde who's secretly dating Derrick?

"MASS! She is NOT hideous- I mean maybe they are just friends." Claire shot back.

"'I bet he's just using that bottled up blonde, to make _me_ jealous." Massie retorted doubtfully.

"Guys! Let's just stop arguing. Seriously, this is getting way out of hand! I don't know whats going on, but let's just settle this before we get in a HUGE fight!" Kristen spoke that while trying to stay calm.

"Kris is right! Let's just forget this ever happened! Now who's ready for some Hawaii shopping?" Massie chanted.

"Me!" The girls replied in unison, even Dylan did even though she was lying down.

"Wait, Hawaii?" Alicia suspiciously asked.

"Ehmagawd! So sorry! You know Texas kind of reminds me of Hawaii- you know cause of the weather? I must've nawt had enuf caffiene today! Btdubs I invited the guys over so they could come shopping with us! We can't look like LBRS in Texas!" Massie quickly responded.

"Dyl you okay? You have been lying down for a while." Claire asked in concern, changing the subject.

"Ugh..yeah I think I am fine now. But, I have been thinking about this and Leesh I need to tell you something. I have been going be-"

Josh burst in through the room. "Hey guys!"

"Hey Josh! Dyl was just telling me something. Carry on Dyl.."

"UM Dylan can I talk to you outside?" Josh said fastly.

"Um okay."

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING? Are you telling Alicia? DON'T SHE WILL HATE YOU _AND_ ME. Just please Dylie Willie, don't tell her." Josh yelled.

"Your right. I just felt bad. But I won't tell her. I promis-" Dylan said.

"Hey guys whats going on?" Kemp asked with Cam, Derrick, and Plovert behind him.

"Oh nothing. I just almost got the same present for Alicia as Josh, so we were making sure I got a different present." Dylan replied almost too early.

"Oh okay." Derrick said while he eyed them suspiciously.

**The Block Estate**

**GLU Headquarters**

**Friday, June 27****th**

**9:30 PM**

Boy, I am pooped! Who knew shopping would be soo hard!" Alicia moaned.

"Yeah I know. Let's go to bed. We have a long..day tomorrow! We have to be up at 6! Good night!" Massie mimicked Alicia's voice, because she was so tired. Massie knew she needed some sleep, I mean, she could've sworn she saw Claire and Derrick mouthing stuff to eachother! Puh-lease! Only people who are extremely tired hallucinate!

And with that Massie switched off the lights.


	6. Plane Pairings

**Omg guys I'm soooooo sorry! I totally forgot about this story! I feel terrible! I stayed up for 2 hours writing this! I hope you guys like it ! And I changed the summary of the story and the character description things cause I didn't like where I was going with some of the characters, so check it out! I barely get any reviews so I really wish I could get more because otherwise I won't write anymore! Enjoy the chapter!**

**The Block Estate**

**GLU Headquarters**

**Saturday, June 28th**

**5:30 AM**

Alicia carefully got out of her sleeping bag. She knew she was up early and she didn't want to wake anyone. She had this weird feeling about all of this. Like something wasn't right. She softly dialed her mom's number. She knew Nadia would be awake, working out, bright and early.

"Mom?" Alicia whispered.

"Alicia, sweetie! What are you doing up so early?" Nadia said.

"I dunno. I decided to call to say bye because I wouldn't get the time later. You know getting ready for Texas." Alicia said bitterly. She was still pissed at her mom for sending her to Texas for her birthday and the _entire_ summer. She knew she'd be with her friends. But something was bound to happen.

**"**Okay, well your father and I will miss you dearly! We will call you on your birthday! Text us to let us know you reached ok!"

"K, whatevs." Alicia said rudely.

"Alicia, honey, I know your upset, but this is an amazing opportunity. And the way your grades are going, I think you could learn a thing or two from staying there." Nadia whisper chuckled.

"Um...kay. What's with the laughing? Whatevs, bye mom." Alicia said rapidly then hung up before Nadia had a chance to say anything else.

Alicia quietly tip-toed back to her sleeping bag and just lay there. Could 6 AM come any sooner?

**Block Estate**

**GLU Headquarters**

**Saturday, June 28th**

**6:01 AM**

Everyone woke with a startle when Bean started to bark at them.

"Bean calm down! *chuckles* Mass, your glad you have your own personal alarm! Breakfast is served girls, time is a ticking! You don't want to miss your flight. Mrs. Harrington called me and said the boys would be over at 7:30!" Kendra said.

"UGH Mom go away!" Massie yelled.

Alicia couldn't believe she actually fell asleep. It felt as if it has been hours. Dylan of course, got ready very fast so she wouldn't miss breakfast.

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaass! Could you guys hurry up? I don't want to miss breakfast!" Dylan yelled.

"Dyl, chill! I'm coming." Massie spoke calmly. "Okay let's rate our outfits. Dyl your first."

Dylan was wearing a pretty green Juicy tracksuit with white vans. Her hair was tied in a curled ponytail with a white headband.

"9.4," Massie said.

"9.6," Claire said.

"9.5," Alicia said.

"9.5," Kristen said.

"9.5 it is! Claire you next!" Massie said.

Claire was wearing a baby blue Juicy tracksuit with silver sparkly flats. Her hair was straightened and put in a half pony with a sparkly silver ribbon.

"9.7," Massie declared.

"9.7," the rest of the girls chanted.

"Okay, Alicia next." Massie said.

Alicia was wearing a bright red Juicy tracksuit with brown cowboy boots. Her hair was curled.

"9.7," everyone said in unison.

"Kristen, then me." Massie said.

Kristen was wearing a hot pink Juicy tracksuit with white vans. Her hair was in a straightened ponytail.

"9.4," Massie said.

"9.5," Claire said.

"9.4," Alicia said.

"9.4," Dylan said.

"9.4! My turn!" Massie said.

Massie was wearing a royal purple Juicy tracksuit with black uggs. Her hair was straightened with a french braid on the side of her hair.

"9.8," all of the girls said.

Dylan looked really anxious and Massie knew why.

"Okay, go eat!" Massie said.

"YAY!" Dylan ran to the kitchen right away.

**Block Estate**

**Front Yard**

**Saturday, June 28th**

**7:40 AM  
**

Massie looked around at all of the luggage. Everything was in such chaos. Her mom was running around making sure everyone had everything. Her dad, well he's a dad what can you say? And as for the PC and the boys, they were all just chilling. But Massie wondered how they could "chill" at a time like this. This was their first real boy-girl trip. No parents, no rules, no nothing. For a whole summer. Anything could happen. And that's what worried Massie most. Her thoughts got interrupted when her mom told everyone to grab their tickets from her. Kendra had talked to the airport assitants and begged them to put Texas on their tickets instead of Hawaii even though they were boarding a private jet to Hawaii.

"Everyone unfortunately the big jet wasn't working. So we have to take 5 small private jets. They all have a luxurious room though. Sadly I'm not sure whose in each with who but I'm sure none of you will mind." Kendra said.

Dylan hoped she would get paired with Josh, while Claire hoped she would get paired with Derrick.

Massie got paired with Cam, Alicia got paired with Kemp, Kristen got paired with Chris, Claire got paired with Derrick, and Dylan got paired with Josh.

_Yes,_ Dylan thought. Her day could not get any better. Surprisingly, Claire was thinking the same exact thing.

For some reason, Massie had this weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. It looked as if Claire was happy. Massie was sure to keep an eye on her.

**Somewhere in the sky**

**Private Jets**

**Saturday, June 28th**

**10:12 AM**

It was getting kind of awkward in Massie and Cam's jet. Massie was a reading a magazine and Cam was listening to music. Massie decided to break the tension.

"Sooo...how are you and Claire?" Massie asked.

"Well...I don't know anymore. I mean I was really excited to see her a few days ago, but she seemed bored. And she kept texting." Cam finished up very fast. He sounded unsteady.

"I'm sure it's nothing. Don't worry about it too much. I mean girls are like that sometimes. You just never know how they are feeling. Trust me. One time me and Derrick, nevermind." Massie said.

"You miss him don't you?" Cam asked.

"That obvious?" Massie asked.

"No I just know you too well." Cam smiled and pulled Massie in for a hug.

* * *

"Ehmagawd this is amazing! Hours alone with you, Joshie! No Alicia to annoy the crap out of us!" Dylan said.

"I know! I seriously need to break up with her. But I'm not sure if I should considering it's her birthday in a few days." Josh said.

"Ya, your right. But I can't take hiding going out with you. It's just annoying. She's so controlling." Dylan said. She couldn't take it anymore. She loved Alicia but she loved Josh and she had to be a good friend. Josh didn't even like Alicia so she has no reasons to hold Dylan back.

"Dude she's just a controlling brat, that's all. Whatever let's not think about her. Let's think about us. I say we have fun."

"Sounds good, babe!" Dylan said as she winked at him. This was gonna be a fun plane ride.

* * *

"It was just fate that we got paired up! Don't you think?" Claire asked.

"Of course sweetheart!" Derrick picked her up and swinged her around causing Claire to scream with joy. "Honey, your lucky these walls are sound proof!"

"Oh hush!" "Okay I need to break up with Cam. He's soooo annoying! I want to be with you! I swear if Massie ever found out, she would freaking kill me and make my life a living hell!" Claire said.

"It's fine, she'll never suspect a thing! But we have to sneak away in Hawaii. I can't take them sometimes. They just get on my last nerves!" Derrick said.

"Haha I know right! Babyyy let's watch a movie!" Claire said in a sweet voice.

Derrick pushed Claire on the bed and started to kiss her passionately. After they were done kissing, he put on a movie and she fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

"Kristen can I ask you something?" Chris wondered.

"Sure, Chris, what's up?" Kristen asked. She had a feeling it was going to be about Dylan. She noticed that Dylan has been blowing Chris off a ton and spending a little too much time with Josh. And she was suspicious.

"Well I feel like Dylan doesn't have feelings for me anymore. What do you think?" Chris said.

_I knew it,_ Kristen thought. "Well I dunno. I mean I have been kind of noticing it too. It's probably nothing. But if it gets worse, you should let her know how you feel." Kristen said.

"Thanks Kris." Chris said. And he really meant it. He needed all the advice he could get.

* * *

"What the heck is wrong with Josh? I feel as if he's cheating on me! I swear to God!" Alicia complained.

"Idk he's been acting all weird all of a sudden. You should talk to him." Kemp said, trying to help even though he wasn't very good with this kind of stuff.

"Wait...how come we haven't reached yet? It's been like FOREVER!" Alicia said.

"God you complain too much! The pilot is probably like so freaking slow!" Kemp said cautiously trying not to give away the fact that they are going further than Texas...

**Four Seasons Resort**

**Massie's suite**

**Saturday, June 28th**

**10:30 PM**

"Okay guys, seriously, I know it's night time, but why does this look prettier than what Texas looks like? And this hotel is ah-mazing and it has palm trees and stuff which is not Texas style." Alicia said.

"Maybe that's because we brought you to Maui for your birthday and we are spending the whole summer here and the Texas thing was just an act so you would be surprised?" Massie said.

"Ehmagawd." Alicia gasped. "I LOVE YOU GUYS!" Alicia yelled.

Everyone laughed. They decided to go to bed because it was getting late and the plane ride was really tiring. Claire and Massie were going to share a suite. Alicia has her own because it's her birthday. Kristen and Dylan were going to share. Cam and Derrick were going to share. Josh, Kemp, and Chris were going to share their suite. Everyone went to bed except for Alicia who decided to visit Josh becuase she knew that Kemp and Chris left to go get some water bottles or something so Josh would be alone. She knocked but no one answered so she decided to walk in.

"Hey Josh...!" Alicia said but she stopped dead in her tracks. Because right in front of her was Dylan and Josh making out. They both turned around in shock. They started calling her name, but she didn't care. She just wanted to be alone. She ran into her room and locked the door and cried herself to sleep.

**Please review guys! Love you guys! **


	7. Confrontations

**Hope you guys like it! Please review! I love seeing your criticism but please no mean comments! **

**Four Seasons Resort**

**Alicia's suite**

**Sunday, June 29th**

**6:49 AM  
**

Alicia woke up and rubbed her eyes. They were puffy and had bags underneath them. Alicia didn't realize why until she had a flashback of last night. She tried to shake it out of her head, but it didn't work. _What a nice birthday surprise,_ Alicia thought. She got out of bed and put on some makeup to try and hide that she had been crying all night. Plus she was hungry so she went downstairs to eat.

**Four Seasons Resort**

**Lobby**

**Sunday, June 29th**

**7:30 AM**

"Thanks for saving me a spot Claire." Massie said. She wondered where everyone else was until she saw them come out of the elevator. _Where's Alicia, _Massie thought. That is until she saw Alicia coming out of the elevator on the other side of the lobby.

"No problem. Hey why do you think Alicia went in the other elevator?" Claire asked curiously.

"I dunno. I was just thinking about that. Shh they are coming." Massie said in a hushed whisper.

"Morning guys!" Claire and Massie said in unison.

"We would have waited for you guys but Claire and I decided to grab our food so it wouldn't be too chaotic. We haven't started yet though, don't worry." Massie said. Massie noticed that Alicia was glaring at Dylan. She planned on confronting both of them later.

"Well we will just go get our food! Be right back!" Kristen said.

Dylan was about to take a seat at the table when Alicia pushed past her.

"Um, excuse me." Alicia said while glaring at Dylan. She was just so pissed. First Dylan steals her boyfriend, now her rightful spot next to Massie. What the heck was her issue? This trip was supposed to be for her, and if she had an issue then she could just go home.

Massie could just feel the tension at the table. This was just wrong. First of all, she could've sworn Derrick wink at Claire. Josh and Dylan kept exchanging looks when Alicia glared at them. And Cam was glaring at Claire. What was wrong with them? Why couldn't they just cut the crap for once?

"That's it. Once you are all done eating, meet me in my room. K?" Massie said in a harsh voice and stormed off. This was supposed to be the best summer ever. It hadn't even been 12 hours, and it was already turning out to look like the worst.

**Four Seaons Resort**

**Massie's suite**

**Sunday, June 29th**

**9:04 AM**

Once everyone arrived, Massie decided to break the tension.

"Kay, so does someone want to explain to me why the hell everyone was freaking glaring at eachother at breakfast?" Massie said angerly. She was so pissed that everyone was already ruining the vacation before it even started.

It was really awkward and everyone was just looking down when Alicia decided to speak up.

"Dylan is a boyfriend stealing whore!" Alicia said with much confidence.

"WHAT? You know what Alicia, your just a bitch. You never asked me what I thought about the situation. You never asked me if I liked Josh. You just called him. And I was the one being a bad friend? What the hell was I supposed to do?" Dylan said. She was seriously done. Alicia was just being selfish and bratty.

"YAH ALICIA! And your just so selfish and bratty, who would like you?" Josh said.

"YOUR CHEATING ON ME DYLAN? I can't believe you. I thought you were the one for me. Guess your just a bitch." Chris said in anger.

"Chris, please! I love you but we just weren't meant for eachother." Dylan said calmly.

"Please. Cut the crap Dylan. What kind of bs is that? Huh? If we weren't meant for eachother you should've told me. You should've told me that and I would've understood instead of going behind my back and breaking my heart." Chris said, now yelling.

"WELL I LOVE CLAIRE!" Derrick said, making all eyes on him.

"WHAT?" Massie screeched. _Ehmagawd_, she thought. _Claire was the one at the mall with Derrick. She was cheating on Cam and being a bad friend to me. WHAT A BITCH. It all made sense, everything, all the suspicious acts, all the mouthing and winking with Derrick. Ohh she was gonna get it now. Karma's a bitch, and she was on top of that list. _"Claire I can't believe you were cheating on Cam! And wow..breaking the girl code, by going out with my ex like 2 days after we broke up. Your cool." Massie said, really pissed.

"Claire. We are through. I can't believe I told you everything and that I loved you, all for this. I can't even believe you. I just can't believe you. I thought you were different." Cam said, tearing up. He loved Claire, and he would've never thought she would do this. How was he going to spend a whole summer with her, without looking her in the eye?

"Cam, look. I don't want to date you anymore. Derrick is different, and I love him. And Massie, you know what, I love Derrick. I don't care what you think. Your the one who should support me." Claire said.

"Guys just stop. Go to your rooms. NOW." Kristen said in a stern voice.

"Ya guys. Listen to Kristen. Atleast her and I are mature." Kemp said.

"Well I'm not staying in the same room as a bitch. So Claire can go find her own room. I don't want the cheating and bitchiness to rub off on me." Massie said.

"Whatever. I could care less. I'll go stay with, with, with..." Claire said, stuttering. She didn't know who she could stay with.

"Kristen take my room. I'll stay with Mass. That way the two bitches can stay together. Sounds good doesn't it?" Alicia said.

"Well I am definitely NOT staying with Josh. So how about Derrick switches with me, so the two jackasses can stay together? I'll stay with Cam. Sorry Kemp." Chris said.

"Well I'm not going to stay and hear Derrick and Josh complain. I'll get my own room next to Kristen's." Kemp said. He definitely didn't want to pick sides, so it would be better if he stayed away.

With that, everyone stormed off to their new rooms taking all their luggage with them.

**Four Seasons Resort**

**Massie and Alicia's suite**

**Sunday, June 29th**

**11:01**

"You know what, Leesh? We should go to the pool downstairs. It would take our minds off _them_." Massie said in disgust.

"Ya your right. And I will make sure to where the sexiest bikini I can find, _just_ to make Josh jealous." Alicia said.

Massie knew Alicia was really upset. But she had no reason not to be. Dylan stole her boyfriend. And her boyfriend cheated on her. Massie knew that's how she felt even though Derrick wasn't her boyfriend. But she still had feelings for him. She just needed to take her mind off him. Maybe they would meet some cute guys at the huge pool. She called up Kristen and invited her, Kemp, Cam, and Chris.

"Ehmagawd, it's sooo hot! Joshiee let's go to the pool." Dylan said before kissing Josh.

"Hey you too lovebirds, stop making out. Wanna go to the pool?" Josh asked Claire and Derrick.

"Sure." Claire giggled in embrassment. She knew that she was a bad friend to Massie, but she didn't care anymore. It was all worth it just to be with Derrick.

**Four Seasons Resort**

**Pool**

**Sunday, June 29th**

**11:56 AM**

Massie, Alicia, Kristen, Kemp, Chris, and Cam were all relaxing by the pool with pina coladas and cherries. They were having a great time, until they saw who came.

Dylan, Claire, Derrick, and Josh all walked up to them. They didn't think that they would be there because they thought they would be too depressed, being dumped and all.

"Oh would you look at whose here? I wouldn't have booked this hotel, if I would've known there would be so many ugly bitches here." Massie smirked and high-fived Alicia.

"Why won't you leave us alone Massie? God." Claire rolled her eyes and walked away with Dylan, Derrick, and Josh.

"Good one!" Massie called after them. She didn't want Kuh-laire to have the last word.

"Hey guys, you know what would make them reeally jealous?" Dylan said with a smug look on her face. She needed revenge. And fast.

"What?" Derrick asked.

"If we just started making out with eachother. They would just look like losers compared to us." Dylan said.

"Sounds good." Josh said.

Josh started to make out with Dylan and Derrick started to make out with Claire in a way that Massie would have a perfect view.

"Wow, do they really think that would make me jealous?" Massie said, obviously not impressed. She needed a way to shut Claire's cocky mouth. "Cam get in the pool with me."

Kristen and Kemp just walked away because they didn't want to take apart in this.

When Massie and Cam got in the pool, it drew Claire and Derrick's attention. Cam and Massie started making out. Massie was so proud the second she broke apart, and saw Derrick and Claire's jaws both dropped. _Mission Accomplished,_ she thought.

Alicia looked at Chris and smiled, and they both jumped in and started making out. This time it was Dylan and Josh's turn to be jealous.

Derrick couldn't believe Massie just made out with Cam. He just wished he was Cam right now. Wait, no. He loved Claire. Right? Well Massie did look smoking in her bikini...

Claire was so freaking pissed. First she caught Derrick staring at Massie in her bikini, and then Massie and Cam made out. Who do they think they are? Cam was _her_ boyfriend. Well, she was the one ended things between them. Now she was wondering if that was such a good choice.

**Four Seasons Resort**

**Massie and Alicia's suite**

**Sunday, June 29th**

**9:45 PM**

Massie was exhausted. Not only did she have a tiring day, making people jealous was hard work. The whole time at happy hour and dinner she had to be all flirty with Cam.

Alicia was officially dating Chris. He asked her out during happy hour by the popcorn machine so Dylan and Josh would hear. Alicia was so happy that she had a boyfriend. Josh was just a jerk after all.

"Don't you think we have to do something? To make everyone friends again?" Kristen asked in concern.

"I don't know Kris. I think we should just give them some time." Kemp said wisely.

"Your right. I love you." Kristen said.

Kemp started to kiss Kristen.

Claire was watching a movie in Derrick's arms while Dylan was in Josh's arms. Claire loved Derrick and even though Massie thought she could make her jealous, she couldn't. Derrick and her were happily in love. She started to make out with Derrick.

Dylan loved Josh so much. Even though she was kinda ticked off that Chris asked out Alicia. But whatevs, she shouldn't care, right? The only thing important was to make them both sorry that they ever went out. And she planned on making sure that happened. She glanced over at Derrick and Claire making out, and started to kiss Josh.

Massie checked to make sure Alicia was asleep. She knew she had something she needed to do.

**MASSIE BLOCK'S CURRENT STATE OF THE UNION**

**IN OUT  
**Cam Derrick

Kissing in the pool Swimming in the pool

Relationships made of jealousy Relationships made of love

* * *

**Review! I need ideas for the next chapter! Please help! I'd love to hear your ideas!**


End file.
